I don't like girls
by cheygrl94
Summary: Remus doesn't date.  Sirius wonders why...


I stole this prompt from renesmeemalfoy who did it for the first kiss challenge. Enjoy

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Prompts: shadows and freshly fallen snow

Remus stared out the window of the Three Broomsticks, wondering how he'd ended up alone the last weekend before the Christmas hols. Honestly, even _James_ had gotten Lily to say yes. Pondering his inadequacies, Remus took another swallow of his butterbeer. So lost in his morose thoughts was he that he didn't notice when the stool to his left became occupied with a familiar shaggy-haired boy.

"…Moony!" Sirius said in agitation. Remus felt his head jerk up.

"Oh, hey Padfoot."

"What's got your nickers in twist, then?"

"Nothing, really, just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Nothing, just leave it. Anyway, didn't you have a date today, with, who was it, Lisa Kaine?"

"Yeah, but she ditched me for that Brown fellow. Honestly, birds just confuse me. I mean, one minute, they're hangin' onto your every word, and the next, they're looking for something better. You, know what I mean, Moony?"

"Sure."

"What do you mean 'sure'?"

"I…uh don't see girls much." Remus replied nonchalantly.

"Well, yeah, but surely you've had _one_ date." Remus just shook his head, blood rushing to his cheeks. "Really," Sirius asked, unable to resist. He knew of course that his friend didn't date much, but to _never_ have gone on a date, well, that was just sad.

"Moony, we need to have a serious discussion. Come one!" Sirius demanded as he pulled Remus from his stool, and left three galleons on the bar. He pulled the slighter teen through the downy snow, and, in Remus' opinion, up a rather steep hill to a small abandoned building where Sirius pulled open the door, and plopped down on the floor indicating for Remus to join him.

Remus, deciding against arguing with his apparently distraught friend, slid down the dirty wall onto the floor next to him. "What's the problem, Padfoot? So what if I've never been on a date? "

"So, what? Moony! You'd think James, and I would have taught you better. Surely you see my concern for you. You could end up graduating a _virgin!_"

An intense blush flew across Remus' cheeks, and his eyes doubled in size. "SIRIUS! Whether I…Uh…My s… SHUT UP!"

"_Why_ haven't you dated, Moony? Are you nervous about asking them out, because I can help? Afraid of rejection? Too…"

"NO!"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't _like_ girls!" Remus finally hissed.

"Oh." Sirius mouthed the word. An awkward moment followed where Remus wasn't sure if he should leave, or scoot away, but before he could make up his mind, Sirius was talking again. "So, you like blokes then?"

"Well, yeah." There was another moment of silence, this one much shorter.

"So, have you _at least_ gone on a date with a bloke?" Sirius asked imploringly as if he hadn't just discovered one of Remus' deepest secrets, second only to his lychanthropy.

"Well, a couple, but I didn't have much fun."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Sirius asked with so much intensity in his that Remus' gaze was yanked from his own folded hands to the blazing blue orbs that were Sirius' eyes. He shook his head, and Sirius moved forward.

Sirius reached out his hand to cup Remus' face gently, and moved, ever so cautiously, closer. Remus could do nothing but watch as his best friend approached him closer, and closer. Finally they were mere millimeters apart, and Sirius whispered. "Do you want to…?" Remus nodded almost imperceptibly, and Sirius closed the distance between them, their lips brushing, gently at first, and then, as if pulled by an invisible force, Remus crushed his lips onto Sirius'.

Remus could taste Sirius' breath with his own as their lips parted, and he acted on instinct as his mouth worked in perfect harmony with that of his best friend. When they finally broke apart the only sound that could be heard was the sound of their labored breathing.

"How was that for a first kiss?" Sirius asked cockily

"Not bad, but I do have to wonder how much better a second could be?" Remus smiled easily, and Sirius moved closer.


End file.
